


Sky

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [18]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Fear, Friendship, Gen, Resolution, Sky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Bangalore has a fear of freefalling, for reasons she doesn't want to say. Mirage and Gibby are there to help her through it.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Kudos: 7





	Sky

"Approaching drop zone."

Bangalore peered up to see that her teammates were Mirage and Gibraltar. Which isn't all that bad, at least they were people she knew that could keep up a fight. What she wasn't prepared for was the drop. Just standing out on that platform in the skies made her think back about Jackson and how he was freefalling right before her eyes, his screams. She steadied her breathing as she noticed her teammates were already standing on that sheet of metal, waiting for her.

"What's the holdup, Bangs?" Mirage called. She realized she still hadn't moved, it felt like her feet were melded to the floors.

"Come on, I gotcha back, sistah!" Gibby exclaimed before a laugh bellowed out from him and he slapped the back of a nervously smiling Mirage. The trickster knew something was up, he could tell from the look on her face. She mustered up the courage and pried her heavy feet from the steel, finding purchase next to Mirage. He was the jumpmaster.

"Hey, you alright? You don't look so hot." He whispered the best he could to her, with the wind whipping in their faces. She smirked.

"Just thinking about something. Still trying to get over it honestly." She eyed him and she knew what he was thinking. 

“Is it who I think it is?”

She didn’t respond, her gaze focused on Kings Canyon below. But that image of his face, she closed her eyes.

"Hey hey, it’s okay, we’re here. I know what you’re going through and I know it's hard to move on. Trust me, I’ve been there. But you just have to have faith that he's still out there, looking for you too. We’re here to support you, whenever you’re ready. Okay, Bangs?" He said carefully. He knew about Bangalore’s past, everyone did. But they never knew what jumping did to her. She did well at hiding it, he’d give her that. After a while though, she probably had to give. Like today.

“Bruddas, I’ll be your shield. If there’s anything troubling you at all, Gibraltar will be there for ya.” The big man shoved his thumb to his chest, smile proudly beaming. She was grateful to have friends like these.

“Thanks, G. Witt.” She nodded to each of them, both of them answering back.

That tightness in her chest lightened up a bit. Having others supporting her idea that Jackson may still be out there somewhere, looking for her as well, made her feel not so lonely anymore. These are great people, people who don’t deserve getting hurt. And she’ll do everything in her power to make sure they weren’t ever getting down.

"Follow the leader!" Mirage whooped as he led the jump, aiming towards Airbase.  _ Huh, nice pick, Witt. _ She took a deep breath before following along, turning around in her freefall to look back at the ship. It looked beautiful against the sun, the sky full of colors from the other dive trails. One day, she’ll find Jackson. And she’ll bring them both back home, for now?

“It’s time to drop, shock, and rock!” She’s gotta win this for the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of Bangalore possibly having a fear of jumping because she watched her brother freefalling as their ship blew up. I'm mean, I know, but her friends are there to support her. Maybe this is something I needed, been feeling something lately but writing these stories is my outlet.  
> I love feedback! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
